Two Sides to Every Situation
by Evil-Pixie-Dust
Summary: Koushiro is thrown out of his house after telling his parents his secret. Distraught and alone, he winds up on Jyou’s doorstep. Can Jyou heal his aching heart? Oneshot Jyoushiro Rated for sexual content.


A/N: "Digimon

A/N: "Digimon?!" you're thinking. I know, I know, I'm a nerd. But, you know what, I love this series, I love this pairing, and I love fanfiction. Thus, I need no other reason. There aren't enough Jyoushiro fics out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters. If I did, I'd have killed off Sora. (HATE her!)

Oh, little note. This is set right after Adventure 02, with Daisuke and Ken and everyone...After the defeat of Malomyotismon.

Summary: Koushiro is thrown out of his house after telling his parents his secret. Distraught and alone, he winds up on Jyou's doorstep. Can Jyou heal his aching heart?

Rating: M

Pairing: Jyoushiro

**Warning**: This is a boy love fic, meaning it's two boys, in love, getting it on. Don't read if you can't handle that.

Two Sides to Every Situation

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His eyes blurred as he stared at his monitor. For many days he'd lost his ability to concentrate, leaving him stiff and weary as he glared hopelessly at the computer in front of him.

"I can't keep this from them."

He sighed, dropping his face into his hands.

Izumi Koushiro was deeply troubled. It goes like this: He was keeping a secret from his parents and friends. Now, he knew he friends would find out eventually and when they did, they would still love him. (Coming inches from death/evil brings people closer to one another.)

But, his parents? He shuddered. How was he supposed to tell them?

He loved his parents and clung to their love childishly; a constant fear of abandonment well embedded in him. One can't help but feel that way when they're adopted.

To tell them this secret, he feared, would loose him this love, or in the very least, strain it. However, his close relationship with his parents made him an open book, eager to share his life with them. Not telling them this important detail about himself was eating away at his conscience.

"No parent wants to hear their son is gay."

As he ran his hands through his short, red hair, he groaned in frustration. He glanced at the clock on the corner of his computer.

"7:34. Dad should be home by now."

He bit his lip and pushed away from his desk to stand. "Now or never. If I don't tell them, I'll never get it off my mind and I fear I'll go insane."

His eyes found their way to picture on his desk. It was of him and Jyou. They had been studying something together, and Taichi had taken the picture. At the time, he had gotten annoyed with the bushy-haired boy for interrupting their discussion. However, when Taichi gave him a copy of the photo, he couldn't have been happier.

He himself was laughing; Jyou had probably said something quick-witted. Jyou, however, was looking at him fondly, the gentlest of smiles gracing his lips.

Koushiro's heart fluttered a moment. "Jyou…."

Shaking his head to keep himself on track, he crossed his room and placed a hand on his bedroom door. In doing so, he found that his body was trembling from the adrenalin that was rushing through his terrified body.

Taking one huge breath, he pulled open his door and ventured into the living room without looking back.

"Mom? Dad? Can we talk?" he asked meekly, shuffling up to his parents, all the while trying to hold the tremors of fear inside himself.

"Sure, sweetheart. What is it?" his mother cooed, setting down her tea. His father, being a silent man, merely put down his book to look at him.

Despite the fact that he wanted to bolt back to his room, slam the door and lock it, he figured it was too late for that. Or, at least, it would cause his parents great concern.

"I have something very important to say, and I'm hoping you'll still love me after I say it." His heart pounded loudly in his ears and his mouth became sticky from dread.

His mother laughed lightly, a smile in her eyes. "Oh, Koushiro darling, why would you say such a thing? We'll always love you. You're our son." His father nodded in agreement.

He nodded back, but the tingling in his body told him that he didn't believe a word she said.

'Now or never,' danced dizzyingly through his head like a mantra. He averted his eyes to his shoes, unable to look at them with any sign of pride or courage. His hands began to nervously play with each other.

"I'm gay…"

Silence. Nothingness. Awkward stillness.

Shaking with fear, he glanced up meekly from the tears in his eyes that had accumulated there from anxiety. He didn't, needless to say, like what he saw.

His mother, bless her heart, looked only mildly phased. She was always good to him, and this hadn't changed her view of him. A true saint if he'd ever known one, beating out Angemon by a long shot. His father, however…

The man was fuming, his knuckles lilywhite from his forceful grip on his book.

"Get out."

Koushiro swallowed, but wound up nearly gagging from the lump in his throat. The tears that had been threatening to spill were let loose, but he remained wordless.

"Dear, be reasonable," his mother eased, "He's still our son. He's never done anything wrong. Him being of different views shou-"

"Shut up. No son of mine is going to be a fag," he hissed in interruption, and then he turned to Koushiro, "Get out. Get your things and leave. You are no son of mine."

The redhead, blinded by his tears, stumbled backwards into the hallway until he was out of sight, then he spun around and grabbed the wall. Quietly, he let out a choked cry.

The voices in the living room carried over to him.

"Darling, please, you can't do this! He's you're son!"

"Not by blood, he isn't."

A wave of nausea hit him, his already pounding heart aching, trying to jump from his fragile chest. He staggered into the bathroom and threw up the toilet lid, barely having time to kneel down before he vomited.

Flushing the toilet, he finally broke out into sobs. The back of his neck was flushed and heated, like it usually feels like when one gets sick and the salvia being formed from his sobs only made the rancid taste in his mouth worse.

A soft pattering of footsteps told him his mother had found him.

"Koushiro, my poor baby…" she cooed softly, placing herself on the floor next to him to hold him in her arms. "There, there. It'll be okay. I love you."

He felt stupid and helpless, lying in his mother's arms, but the fact that her opinion of him hadn't changed left him feeling half relieved.

"Mom, what am I supposed to do?" he asked, he voice feeble from his sudden weakness.

"Your father's left, but you can't stay here tonight. If he comes back and you're still here, I'm afraid of what he might do. I suggest you sleep at a friend's house," she answered, petting his head soothingly.

"What if I can never come back?" he inquired almost hysterically.

His mother smiled gently and held him tight. "Don't think such silly things. I'll talk to him. He's just shocked, is all. Most men do that. He still loves you."

"But, mom-"

"One little detail shouldn't erase a child's lifetime of a parent's love."

He stared at her when her face grew serious, making her seem stoic. He would have believed it to be so, if it wasn't for her eyes, swimming with countless emotions.

"Yes ma'am," was all he could muster.

He picked himself up and offered her a hand to help her up as well.

She gave him one last bear hug before he shut himself into his room only long enough to gather his essentials. Laptop included

/

It was ten in the evening and Koushiro was wandering about the streets, his bags in hand.

Before he left he didn't bother to make room in his grieving mind to consider where he could go. Now he regretted his lack of efficiency.

Sighing he glanced up, the first little ray of hope that evening filled his tight, mourning chest.

He was right outside Jyou's new apartment. The bluenette had moved out of his parents house so that he could attend a certain college with out making a long, epic journey every morning to get there.

"Luck if I've ever had it," Koushiro mumbled half sarcastically.

In a few moments, he was ringing his best friend's doorbell, exhaustion weighing on his formerly ill body.

The sound of quick footsteps sounded from the other side of the door and in no time at all a lethargic looking Jyou, his dress shirt half open and rumpled, opened it.

Koushiro couldn't help but blush.

"Kou? What are you doing here? I was just about to crash. Is something wrong?" his best friend asked, laying a tender hand on the shorter boy's shoulder.

The redhead looked down meekly, an action that was quickly becoming a habit that night, and he shuffled his feet. "I'm so sorry Jyou. I really hate to bother you, but, I, um, I got kicked out of my house."

The doctor-in-training looked absolutely flabbergasted (1). Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled his smaller friend inside and closed the door. Wordlessly, he took the bags from Koushiro, set them down, and led him to the couch.

Once he was situated, Jyou sat on the coffee table directly in front of him. "Tell me what happened."

Koushiro couldn't help but quirk a smile. 'Good old reliable Jyou…'

Thus, with his best friend intently tuned in, he told him his woeful tale. All of it.

They then sat in silence. Koushiro was slightly embarrassed, unsure of what Jyou would say.

"Terrible…" the taller boy mumbled, pulling his friend into an unexpected hug. "I can't believe he said those things."

Koushiro breathed in his scent deeply, content in his embrace. Yet, something niggled at the back of his mind. "You're not, you know, disgusted?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be much of a friend. Besides, I'd be a hypocrite if I was," his crush soothed, rubbing his back.

His mind fought amongst contentment, arousal, and slight shock. "Hypocrite? Jyou, are you-"

"I'm bi, Koushiro," he answered, not letting him finish the question. "Anyway, you're more than welcome to stay with me. Although, I only have one bedroom. And no futon. And I'm not comfortable with making you sleep on the couch."

"We can share a bed, can't we? I'm sure we're mature enough," Koushiro offered, forcing the hope from his voice.

"Yes, well, that's true. The bed _is _big enough," the bluenette mused, still rubbing his friend's back.

Koushiro's heart leapt. He thanked Kami-sama that his face was nuzzled into Jyou's shoulder, preventing the older boy from see him blush.

His heart was pounding wildly again, although for considerably opposite reasons. He felt that he'd fallen straight from a nightmare into one of his many erotic dreams; the same ones that had plagued his bedroom for the previous months.

"Come," Jyou said, "Let's go to bed. I'm excessively tired and you look like death its self."

He released the short redhead and walked over to pick up his bags. "Follow me," he called, gesturing Koushiro through a door to the right of the couch.

The boy followed obediently, eagerness not far in his mind.

The bed wasn't big, but it wasn't small. Koushiro guessed that it was at least a full-sized.

"I feel no need for pajama's right now. I'm beat," the bluenette yawned. He proceeded by removing his trousers and shirt. In only his boxers, he pulled back the covers and toppled on to the bed.

Once again, Koushiro was left blushing, but he followed suit.

Nestled comfortably beside Jyou, the redhead buzzed in arousal. I mean, you would too if you were lying beside your crush while you were both wearing nothing but underwear.

Jyou removed his glasses and flipped the light. Then, unanticipated by Koushiro, he pulled the smaller boy into a loving embraced as he settled himself. He nuzzled his soft, red hair and his breath ghosted over the boy's ear as his whispered to him. "I'll be here for you Kou. I won't abandon you."

Koushiro's heart quivered from Jyou's sudden proximity, the intimacy, and the reassuring words floating from his lips.

He never came to understand how he managed to fall asleep.

/

The clock read five A.M. when Koushiro stirred awake. He groaned inwardly. Why had he woken up? He turned to see if Jyou was awake only to come across a rather interesting sight.

The older boy lay next to him, the covers thrown off his heated body. Sweat trickled slowly off of his pale, bare chest. His long fingers gripped the sheets below him frantically as he panted and moaned loudly in his sleep. It would've looked like he was having a nightmare if weren't for the considerable erection straining against his boxers.

Stunned into stupidity, Koushiro could do nothing but stare, enticed, as his libido sprung up, eager to play.

Panicked, he nudged Jyou's shoulder roughly, rousing him from his dream.

"Wh-what? What's wrong Kou?" he mumbled, his voice gravely from sleep. His face was flushed as he stared from half lidded eyes.

The redhead's heart skipped a few beats. "You, um, you…were…moaning."

Something caught in the bluenette's throat as he quickly cast his glance downward. "Oh, jeez, I am so sorry…I didn't mean to….Well, I mean…I…am so sorry," he muttered under his furious blush.

"Don't be."

Jyou looked back up and their eyes locked. "Why?" he asked, a little to eagerly for his own taste.

It was Koushiro's turn to blush again, and he suddenly found the comforter interesting as his twisted it in his fingers. "Well, boys will be boys…."

"Koushiro…" Jyou prodded, an unasked question in his voice. Reaching out, he gently pulled the covers off of the other's body, revealing the redhead's own throbbing erection.

Koushiro bit his lip, unable to look him in the eyes again. "You looked so…"

Jyou flushed, his erection pounding. The boy in front of him looked oddly innocent and arousing at the same time. "There's something you want to tell me, isn't there Koushiro?"

He shuddered under his friend's gaze. 'I guess this is spill your secrets week,' he thought sarcastically. He managed to look up again, finding that Jyou's face was patient and serene. An outstanding task indeed, considering his enlarged member.

"Jyou, you've never let me down," he began locking eyes with his best friend once more, "And you've never, ever tried to hurt me. You've stuck by my side through everything. So, I guess, everything that I feel inside. Everything that's been churning and twisting in my stomach. In my heart...it's only natural."

Jyou fought the grin that threatened his lips. He wouldn't smile until he heard him say it. "What's only natural, Kou-chan?" he whispered softly, creeping closer to the boy.

Koushiro inched closer as well, his stomach fluttering eagerly. "It's only natural that…I love you." His throat caught. Had he really said that aloud? No, he couldn't have. He was still sleeping, right?

Jyou's breath was warm and moist on his face, now that they were only centimeters apart. No, he wasn't dreaming. This was real. He had said it. But, what did Jyou think about it?

The bluenette let out his smile and he slipped an arm around Koushiro's thin waist. "Do you know ho long I've been waiting to hear that?" he whispered, pulling their slender bodies together.

The smaller boy's breath hitched and then he let out a shuttered gasp when the other nuzzled his neck.

"Oh, my Kou-chan, I love you too." He placed a soft kiss on the base of his neck, causing the redhead to gasp again; only this one was smaller and lighter.

Koushiro leaned his head to breath in the scent of Jyou's hair. 'Mmm, apples,' he mused, smiling like an idiot. How was it that Jyou got such uncoordinated responses from him?

Jyou pulled back a bit, then leaned forward again, this time catching the redhead's lips with his own. It was gentle, leaving them both tingling. Without breaking their contact, Jyou tenderly pushed Koushiro backward so that the bluenette was positioned comfortably on top of him.

Koushiro pulled back first, albeit reluctantly, and pushed himself onto his elbows. "Wait, Jyou, I'm not comfortable with this," he mumbled with a slightly trembling voice.

The taller boy didn't frown as Koushiro had predicted. Instead, he cupped the other's face with a silky hand. "Why not?" he practically purred, somewhat startling the redhead.

Blushing softly, he adverted his eyes from Jyou's eyes, darkened by lust. "I…well…if we were to do…_that_…I want it to mean something. A-and, I want to know that you love me first."

Jyou was taken aback. The lust in his eyes momentarily faded as it was replaced by concern ad a bit of pain. "Kou-chan, I just said I loved you. You don't believe me?"

Tears formed in the corners of the smaller boy's eyes. "My father said he loved me…"

The bluenette sighed lovingly, bringing his hand from the other's face to his fiery hair. "Oh, Koushiro. Don't think about that. Look, I don't know what he really feels, but I know what I really feel. I love you more than you could possible know. I wouldn't lie to you. You can rely on me," he whispered gently to the boy below him, easing him of his worries.

Koushiro nodded his tears fading, save the few that had already rolled down his cheeks.

"Alright, but still. I don't want…_this_…to be just a friends with benefits thing," he mumbled embarrassedly.

Jyou nearly started to snicker, but held it back for his friend's sake. "Okay, then _it_ won't be," he mocked, ruffling the boy's hair, "I personally think that you should be my boyfriend."

Koushiro's heart leapt again and he bit his lip to keep from squealing like a girl. Composing himself, he smiled cheerfully at the boy on top of him. "I think I'd really like that…"

Chuckling, Jyou removed his hand from the smaller boy's head and brought it down to his side for support. Leaning in, he licked the shell of the redhead's ear, causing the boy below him to shudder between his legs. "Mmm," he whispered, "Can we continue now?"

Koushiro nearly moaned. Who knew Jyou could be so seductive? "Yes," he muttered, trying to keep himself from panting with anticipation.

Satisfied with the shorter boy's reaction, Jyou ghosted his lips over to Koushiro's own, waiting ones and captured them once more. Passion drove him this time, so the kiss was not as gentle as their first one was. He moved his lips firmly against his lover's, all the while mimicking his oral motions with one hand atop Koushiro's hipbone, massaging him lightly.

Moaning in his throat, Koushiro arched into the ministrations, eager for more than just a massage. A tongue swept across his closed lips and he gasped, letting it inside. The tongue ran about the roof of his mouth, causing him to shudder at the sensation.

Jyou enjoyed the vibrations of they boy's body between his legs, pushing down his hips to grind into him. He lost his kiss as Koushiro pulled back to moan fully. The sound made his penis twitch eagerly. Biting back his own moan, he carefully dipped his head and started to suckle on the base of the smaller boy's neck.

Koushiro began to pant and squirm; the sensations, albeit new to him, made him pine for more. He bucked into Jyou when he felt his teeth graze the freshly sucked spot where he _knew_ a hickey had already formed. Their erections brushed together, constrained by their boxers, and they both moaned.

Jyou repeated the action, dipping his hips back and forth. Below him he could feel Koushiro's hips move along with him, eager for more friction on his throbbing member. Frustrated by the boxers they both adorned, Jyou pulled his hips back and hoisted himself off of his lover.

Confused, Koushiro was about to protest, but stopped when he felt cool fingers slide beneath the elastic on his underwear. As they were pulled from his body the cold air on his erect penis caused him to groan impatiently. He felt his lover's heated body crawl back onto him and he couldn't keep from gasping when he felt their large erections slide together.

Jyou bit his lip as he grinded into the boy below him, satisfied by the noises the other was making. Leaning his head back down, he caught one of Koushiro's pink, pert nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, then sucked tenderly.

Koushiro gasped again, his head spinning frantically and his member throbbing painfully. "Jyou…" he moaned, brining his hands up to tangle them in the long, blue hair.

Jyou pulled back, mouth and groin, and looked at the tousled boy below him. Koushiro was flushed and sweating, his eyes half lidded and his mouth open in panting. He liked what he saw, but he didn't return to his ministrations. "No more foreplay. I think we're ready…"

Koushiro panicked slightly, squirming in place. "Jyou, I…I don't know. I'm scared." He watched the bluenette cock his head in question. "Jyou, I'm a virgin."

Smiling, the taller boy leaned down to kiss his head. "I am too, Kou-chan. Don't worry though, I know what I'm doing."

Nodding, he watched Jyou reach into the bedside table and pull out a tube of lotion. He felt his body tingle with a mixture of anticipation and fear.

Jyou opened the tube, coated three of his fingers, and then sat the tube aside. "Okay, Kou, lift your legs for me." He watched as the smaller boy did as he was told, timidly, his body trembling. Reaching out, Jyou grabbed one leg with his clean hand and he slipped one finger into Koushiro's tight entrance.

He gasped, pain shooting down his spine. "Just relax, Kou-chan," he heard the bluenette coo to him. He did so, and was relieved to find that in a matter of seconds the pain had ebbed into pleasure. He moaned appreciatively when he felt Jyou swirl his finger around.

Smiling at his lover, Jyou chose to slip in the second finger. He heard his lover hiss in pain again, and he stroked his leg soothingly. "Relax, it'll feel good." He felt him relax beneath his touch and it didn't take long until he heard him moaning again. With a smirk on his face, he scissored his fingers and a loud moan erupted from Koushiro.

The redhead bucked against the intruding digits, eager for more. He felt Jyou slip in a third, and his hissed again, pain returning to his spine. Without having to be told this time, he relaxed his body and soon enough it felt good again. The fingers inside him stretched and wiggled, making him pant heavily.

Satisfied, Jyou removed his fingers and reached for the tube again. This time, he coated his penis, moaning softly as the cold lotion covered his heated erection. He pulled himself over to Koushiro and positioned himself between the smaller boy's thin legs. "Ready? It may hurt a bit…"

Koushiro nodded, bracing himself by gripping the sheets below him. He felt Jyou's penis enter him, larger than the three fingers had been, and he cried out in pain. Once he was completely in, Jyou didn't move as he waited for Koushiro to adjust to the foreign object inside of him. 'Relax,' he thought to himself, letting go of the sheets in his fingers. After a few moments of wiggling and squirming, he felt a familiar pang of pleasure run up his back.

Jyou heard him moan and took that as his cue to begin. He pulled back, nearly pulling out, and then slid back in. He felt the boy below him shudder as he moaned loudly. He repeated his movements again and again, gaining speed as he did. Soon he had required a sensational rhythm; in and out he slid, making them both moan.

Koushiro gripped the sheets again. He wrapped his legs around Jyou's waist as he arched his body into the taller boy's sexual beat. He felt Jyou reposition himself slightly, and in the next few seconds Koushiro cried out pleasurably. Jyou had hit his prostate.

Jyou quickened his pace; the sound of slapping skin was as loud in the bedroom as the sounds of desire were. He felt his stomach begin to coil, a heat building above his pelvis. He lost his rhythm, instead now blindly pushing into his lover. He heard Koushiro's eager cries, indicating that his orgasm wasn't far behind. Then he felt it; hot, sticky semen coated their stomachs as the redhead lost it, moaning Jyou's name loudly. He felt him clench inside, forcing him into his own orgasm, calling out for Koushiro.

The smaller boy saw stars behind his closed eyes as he panted. His body was buzzing and it cooled itself in the aftermath of their climax. He felt Jyou pull out of him and tumble off the bed, but he didn't make a motion to stop him. He was too content in his position on the bed. Moments later, he felt a moist towel run across him stomach and he opened his eyes to find Jyou cleaning him.

Wiping him off, he then cleaned himself and discarded the towel to the floor. Yawning, he clambered back on to the bed and pulled the covers over them, snuggled against an already drowsy Koushiro.

"Jyou, what day is it?" he mumbled softly into his lover's firm chest.

"Mmm…Saturday."

"Good, then I'm sleeping in," he purred, nuzzling the bluenette.

Jyou chuckled. "It's already six A.M., you know…"

"Shush, it's bed time," he said, silencing the taller boy by leaning up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

Jyou didn't bother to protest. Instead he pulled Koushiro closer and drifted off to sleep.

/

It was twelve in the afternoon when Koushiro's cell phone rang loudly. Grumbling irately, he pulled himself from Jyou's warm embrace and stumbled over to his bags. Pulling out the phone, he flipped it open. "Moshi, moshi."

"Koushiro?" his mothers voice sounded from the other end of the line, "How are you sweetie?"

Koushiro felt himself blushing. "Ahem, uh, tired. How are you Mom?"

"Oh, I'm lovely. I talked to your father dear, and he's cooled down. He didn't mean what he said to you, he was only scared. He insists you come back home so he can apologize and make it up to you."

Koushiro felt a weight lift from his body that he'd forgotten was there. "Yes Mom. Thank you. I'll be around later."

His mom chimed from the other end of the line, "Oh, where are you? I forgot to ask that."

"Jyou's," he stated almost matter-of-factly. He blushed when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him, indicating that his boyfriend was awake.

"Oh, of coarse," his mother mused, "I should have know." There was a pause, then his mother began again, her voice suggestive, "You know Koushiro, he's really cute."

"Mom!" he hissed, his face flushing. The something in his stomach leapt. 'I need to tell her I have a boyfriend,' he thought, biting his lip. Once again, his habit of being an open book to his parents shone through. "Well, actually, Mom. I have a boyfriend already."

He heard a little bit of a splutter from the other end of the line, most likely because his mother had chosen the wrong time to take a sip of coffee... "Oh, really? Do I know him?" she inquired, her voice filled with mild excitement. Kami-san bless his mother.

"Well, yes you do…His name is Jyou." He heard a louder chuckle from behind him and turned to shoot a glare at his boyfriend.

"Oh! How cute!" his mother chirped, "When did this happen?"

Koushiro blushed again, recalling the events of the previous evening. "Last night, Mom. Look, I'll be home a little later. I'll see you then. Bye." He quickly closed the phone, his face in his hand.

Jyou chuckled a third time, staring at his nude boyfriend across the room. "Things go alright at home?"

Koushiro shot him a glare again, placing his phone on the bedside table. "Yes, as a matter of fact, they did." He crawled back into the bed and curled up in Jyou's awaiting arms.

"That's good. Now, let's nap a little before I have to let you go," Jyou purred, holding the smaller boy closed to him.

The redhead nodded, but something bugged him. Pulling away softly, he caught Jyou's attention. "Jyou, are you going to tell your parents?"

A grave look covered the bluenette's face. "Now, that I can't do. My father would kill me. I'd be discarded," he muttered quietly, twisting the sheets in his hands.

Koushiro sighed and placed his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "Okay, I understand. You don't have to. I don't mind being you little secret," he stated, giggling softly.

Jyou placed his arms around Koushiro, bringing them close together once more. "I love you Kou-chan," he breathed, nuzzling the smaller boy's fiery hair.

He sighed, leaning all his weight against Jyou, making them topple into a laying position. Crawling on top of him, he rested his head on the bluenette's pale chest. "I love you too Jyou-kun."

And thus, they were as one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(1) I love that word. Flabbergasted!

A/N: And thus, the one shot is complete. 13 pages. Holy shit, I've never even had a chapter that long. Well, I'm proud of myself. REVIEW!! Please!

Sorry about any spelling, phrasing, or sentence errors. I had to beta this myself since I didn't have access to either of my best friends.

Now, I'm sure some of my normal, Yami no Matsuei readers are wondering, "Why the hell did you bother to write this when you still have to finish your trilogy, you bitch!" And here is my answer: My trilogy is taking careful planning, because I want it to be as perfect as possible. And, I'm dedicating my summer to completing it. This oneshot was a sudden urge, caused by my friends and I watching digimon episodes on youtube. That, and there aren't enough smutty/fluffy Jyoushiro fics out there to quench my thirst.

Okay, that's all the time I have for today. I bid you, adieu.

Pixie-chan


End file.
